sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MLF (Moebian Liberation Front)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "We bring freedom to Moebius" ''- The MLF Motto The Moebian Liberation Front, or simply called MLF, is a group of moebian rebels and a resistance faction inspired to the old Anti Mobian Army, with the purpose to fight the oppression and the tyranny of the New Order and the Bradanska's family. They are a mixture of former New Order's soldiers, Psychic Guardians and Grey Party members that turned against their Baron after the truth of his blindness for revenge and rage was clear to all of them, as his crimes against the echidnas and hedgehogs population and the countless atrocities commited by his generals and his officers. In the group joined several mercenaries too led by wish for money (like Hooligan team and former members of the Bad Egg Unit) and prisoners freed by Grief's death camps, as well as warlords and criminals united with a single purpose. Destroying the New Order, once for all. The entire faction is led by Iceheart Leon Trotsky alongside the Moebian International Council. History During the Second Dimensional War, several moebians have witnessed with their own eyes to the crimes that the Bradanska's and their allies in the Grey Party have commited against both Moebius and Mobius Prime. Despite most of these soldiers were convinced that they were doing what was necessary to establish a new and strong Great Peace like under Jules and Ivan Bradanska, desertions increased while the conflict kept devastating Mobius Prime, as well as cases where officers openly disobeyed to the most extreme orders, especially under the command of leaders like Major Merci and Scylla Bradanska . The Grey Party too soon was broken in two factions, with cruel and opportunist fanatics that supported Grief at a side and all the moebians that still believed in Ivan's ideology, calling the Baron a "traitor" for have made his father work become a twisted and cruel dictatorship, to the other side. The first true resistance to the New Order's leadership happened in Greater Spagonia, where Camillo the Wolf has tried to murder the Baron with his men after having him considered a threat for his country. The coup d'etat miserably failed, and in short time the entire country was invaded by the New Order forces. While the regular army quickly surrendered, the GSSF fought alongside many inhabitants against the invaders with all their forces for a long time, until they were slaughtered by the enemy suppressions and many of them were forced to leave the nation, included Camillo and his daughter, Bianca Bradanska. All these moebians were hunted by their superiors for their betrayal, with public executions that succeeded just to convince the rebels of most of Moebius nations to organize togheter a true and united front against the New Order under the command of the legendary soldier Leon Iceheart to finally stop their regime and wipe out definitely the Bradanska's family from Moebius, although with time the rebellion began to lost interest on eliminating Grief and focused their attacks mostly against the Grey Party with the intention to destroy it and avenge the deaths caused by the Rodent Solution of Sherly Periwinkle . Notable Members * Iceheart Leon Trotsky (leader and founder of the MLF) * Camillo the Wolf (second in command) * Scorn the Fox * Col. Balta the Wolf * Maximus the Wolf (De-facto after the death of Amanda Bradanska) * Kiara Ne * Boomer [Anti Rotor] * O'Nux (Anti Knuckles) * Orderix * Marcus Maxwell * Spector the Aye Aye * Corporal Anders * Samuel Hyberson the Rat * FROST Company * Buns Rabbot (Anti Bunnie) * The Butcher (executioner) * Lord Tyren (mercenary) * Michael the Hedgehog * Hooligans (Trio of mercenaries) Joining the Moebian Liberation Front (MLF) The MLF is a joinable faction for whoever is willing to fight the New Order and it's leaders, good or evil, no matter if as active member, agent or mercenary. Any race is accepted in the group, even if the moebians always get the highest and most important positions. Pros and Perks: You will get the chance to become part of a resistance that supports freedom, equality with other races (hedgehogs, echidnas and humans) and that openly fights the tyranny of the New Order and the Bradanska's family. Thanks to the GSSF, the GUN and contacts in the black market, the MLF has a high amount of money to reward all mercenaries and hitmen that will follow them and their cause. Cons and Restrictions: Your character will have to fight an entire regime with limited equipment and weaponry, and never fighting in open camp. Because of this, all the members of the MLF have harsh rules about engaging the enemy without any preparation or strategy. A single mistake of a soldier or an officer could lead to the destruction of the entire faction. Also, it doesn't matter which are the reasons that convinced your character to join the MLF, you will always have to respect severe rules about focusing your fire just on the New Order forces, without ever commiting crimes against civilians unless you get proves of their collaboration with the New Order. However, if you respect rules and you feel despise for the New Order and you are ready to get blood on your hands to see it destroyed, this is a good faction for you to choose. Policies: The MLF is a guerrilla group that hit the enemy with ambushes, assaults, kidnappings and murders without ever fighting in the battlefield like a true army. They believe in freedom and equality, freeing prisoners from New Order's death camps and giving them the chance to take back their land and getting revenge against the Bradanska's. Most of their actions have as purpose the liberation of prisoners sent to die because of Grief's racist policies, the destruction of his propaganda from moebian towns and showing to Moebius who is their true enemy through proves that witness the genocide of the Baron to eliminate the "rodents" and his crimes against Mobius Prime. They support democracy and peaceful coexistence between Moebius and Mobius Prime, looking at the Second Dimensional War as an useless conflict that ended up just to bring further death and suffering to moebians. Unlike the AMA, the Moebian Liberation Front aims more to free the moebians from Grief's grisp instead to conquer and rule over population. Putting aside simple rules as "No stealing, no killing and no causing problems", there is no organization in their territories and an ideology that encourages them to fight, except for their hatred of the New Order. This usually has caused troubles and situations of anarchy under their leadership. However, with time the group has began to become more organized and to create a government very similar to the one builded by Ivan Bradanska, though more democratic and free. Despite the MLF's members are considered as heroes by many moebians, some of their cells are known even for the ruthless and cruel ways they treat prisoners and terrorism acts in few areas against civilian targets such as suspected spies, lawyers, magistrates, puppet leaders, journalists and scientists, all of them always connected in some way to the New Order. Moebian International Council The Moebian International Council is a coalition that unified most of the opposition groups and factions on Moebius that seek the end of Grief Bradanska's regime and the establishment of a civil and democratic nation where all the moebians have equal rights. It's guiding principles are judicial indipendence, freedom of speech, democracy and political pluralism. The councilors, which are all been chosen by the most influent and loyal members between the opposition, have the purpose to act as political figure of the Moebian Liveration Front against the New Order. Recognised as the legitimate representative of the moebian opposition by the GUN, the main ally and supporter of the MLF, and a large part of the inhabitants of Mobius Prime, the council is led by five members: '-''' Ace the Hawk: The councilor with the important assignment to act as an intermediary between Moebius and Mobius Prime, as well as conducting negotiations with the New Order and seeking for alliances that could benefit the rebellion. Born as hybrid of a moebian mother and a primal father, he has shown to be altruistic and charismatic the same way he can be murderous and bloodthristy, the perfect link between the inhabitants of the two worlds. '- Gunner the Dog:' The name says it all. Warmonger, merciless and sadist too, though still honorable in his own way and enough clever to get a place in the council. Veteran of the First Dimensional War and former commander of the New Order's armed forces, his reasons are simplier than they might seem. He considers Grief and his Grey Party allies as weak and traitors, wishing nothing more than witness to their fall. He is in charge of all military matters of the council. '- Alwin the Hedgehog:' The most cunning and deceiver hedgehog you could ever hope to know. Unlike all the other members, he doesn't have Anti Northamer's origins and he comes from western lands of Anti Eurish. He often shows a polite and kind personality, though all that is just a mask to hide a monster that despises his own allies and feels a deep hatred against canines and the entire New Order, dreaming one day to watch them all burn in flames and his race take over the entire Moebius. He works as spokesman of hedgehogs, one of the races that are been persecuted by Grief's policies. He is the main guilty of most of the war crimes commited by the rebellion against the citizens and the prisoners captured from New Order's territories. '- Edmon the Echidna:' The spokesman of the echidnas in the New Order, unlike Alwin he is more reasonable and kindhearted, though he still looks at his race's survival as a priority over anything else, no matter which cost has to be paid for that. He is the former shaman of one of the countless tribes of echidnas that have been persecuted and exterminated by the New Order. '- Deston the Deer: '''Wise, cold, lonely and impassive, an old man that has witnessed to all the horrors caused by the moebian warlike nature and culture. All his family, friends and dear ones have been lost during the insurrection against Scourge the Hedgehog and the two dimensional wars between Moebius and Mobius Prime, with all the oppressions caused by Grief against his people giving the final strike against his broken soul. Despite his silence often annoys councilors such as Alwin and Gunner, he is a powerful psychic with the only ability of precognition, which allows him to see future events before they can happen through visions, such as the time he could observe the Bombing of Siag or the day he has witnessed the death of Ivan Bradanska, which sadly both the events couldn't be stopped in time by him or anyone else on Moebius. Because of this, the council often listen carefully his words before taking an important decision, though his power is limited at just some of the events that could have some kind of impact on the destiny of Moebius. Uniform The uniform of the MLF militants is very similar to the AMA's Troopers one, just of a dark black color (that symbolizes strenght and the fear they put in the enemy) and red as blood (rage and determination to fight the New Order). They also always wear hoods and balaclavas to hide their faces. Their psychic soldiers make use of their old DLAD-327 battle armors, improved and strengthened by the MLF's scientists, giving them a high resistance to most of standard laser guns. Their officers are often seen with black overcoats, worn over a red outfit, and berrets on their heads. Weaponry All resistance's weapons and guns basically have been stolen from the New Order, supplied by the GUN, their main ally, or bought from the black market. The military equipment of the Moebian Liberation Front can change a lot between the large amount of cells spread across Moebius, from simple IED's and standard combat shotguns to plasma and laser weaponry. Since the MLF isn't a true army but more a faction of guerrilla bands, freedom fighters, partisans and rebels, they have a limited amount of vehicles, mostly Raven's gunships, several combat robots and mechs of the GUN, an endless supply of armored cars and technicals to use in ambushes and some light and heavy tanks. Moebian Liberation Front cells and influence zones This is a list of all Moebius main countries, nations and cities where the MLF is most spread and of the cells that operate in those zones: '- Anti Eurish: The place where the rebellion has started, here the resistance has a large amount of supporters as well as powerful weapons and an organized hierarchy that allows them to strike often the New Order forces with efficiency. Because of the influence of the GSSF, many of these cells members are known to be very brutal and ruthless with their enemy, with executions and tortures of war prisoners and terroristic attacks against countries accused to support the New Order. '''- Anti Northamer: The most powerful resistance faction of the Moebian Liberation Front, the cells in the New Order's main territories have begun with being a simple guerrilla group to become a small army of rebels and partisans, openly supported by the United Federation and supplied by the black market. Murders, kidnappings, ambushes and attacks against police forces and New Order's soldiers and supporters is now a sad and dark routine for the continent while most of the Baron's army is focused on the conflict against Mobius Prime. These cells possess a large supply of laser and plasma weapons, togheter with robots, tanks and advanced equipment. '- Anti Downunda:' The most important cells of the resistance, they have the task to keep an eye on the New Order forces stationed there and to inform the other rebel groups about Baron and Grey Party's weaponry, kept secret by most of Moebius population. Some examples are the work of the general Choi Sung Ni with the Anarchy Beryl, the Titan Troopers project and the experimentations of the Dr. Garret on prisoners using Dark Gaia energy. Other important operations are the attacks against the trains of the New Order for the deportation of hedgehogs and echidnas to the death camps of the Baron, freeing and saving the lives of countless civilians and earning the name of "The Guardians of Anti Downunda" from local population. '- Anti Efrika: '''In this continent the MLF has a limitated influence, though it gets often help from population for their actions against the New Order forces. "Hit and run" tactics are always used by efrikan rebels, taking as targets small patrols and HQ's with little enemy presence. Bounty hunters are hired by their commanders to eliminate important New Order officers and political leaders and the biggest operations are left to mercenaries and local warlords, though this has mostly gave the convinction to many people that kicking New Order out of their continent would just lead to an endless civil war for the control of their land. '- Anti Yurashia: 'The cells of Anti Yurashia, along with Anti Downunda resistance, have the highest support from moebians. All of them imposed to their members harsh rules about respecting war laws, sparing the lives of their prisoners, showing respect to their enemy and getting good relationships with civilians. A large number of yurashian rebels are openly worshippers of Light Gaia, a belief that in past has been learned and spread after the first contacts between Moebius and Mobius Prime, in opposition to the cruel and barbarian cult of Dark Gaia that most of moebians have decided to follow. Despite these cells refuse to lead violent actions to defeat the New Order, choosing the use of words to convince their compatriots to accept their cause, they're not afraid to show their muscles when their land is threatened. A lot of mages have been recruited between their ranks, mostly healers and sorcerers of light and pure magic, refusing to accept dark and black magical arts such as necromancy, considered as an insult to their faith. '- Anti Soumerca: '''This is the continent where the rebellion has shown it's darkest side, with open racism against canines (especially wolves), considered traitors by the soumercanian resistance cells, due the alliance of the Wolf Pack with the New Order, corruption and extortions at the expense of supposed spies and supporters of the New Order. Most of these groups are filled with mercenaries and guns for hire, instead of partisans and freedom fighters as the rest of the MLF, hired to spread chaos and violence in the territories of the New Order and the Wolf Pack. The faction has been accused more times to use illegal drug trade to fund their campaign of terror in Anti Soumerca. Allies: - Most of the enemies of the New Order such as the United Federation, the Mobian Defense League, the Swarm, the Bad Egg Unit, Freedom Fighters and several minor factions. - The GSSF has worked togheter with the MLF a lot of times during the civil war to fight the Grief's regime for the indipendence of Greater Spagonia from the New Order. - They get weapons and equipment from supporters of their cause, gun runners and the black market. The GUN more times accepted to give robots and guns to the rebels to support their cause to defeat the Baron and his Grey Party allies. - Support in training, strategy and battlefield from several mercenary groups and PMC's. Why the rebels are (sometimes) the good guys, song Note: Original lyrics by Sabaton: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJnVwAH-5K0&index=1&list=LLwlhSPsYz1C7Egewir0v2Fg) Siag, rise ! Do you remember when When the Order forced their rule on Moebius 3247 And primals turned away From the underground Rose a hope of freedom as a whisper World in despair But they never lost their faith Women, men and children fight They were dying side by side And the blood they shed upon the streets Was a sacrifice willingly paid Siag, city at war Voices from the underground Whispers of freedom 3259, help that never came Calling Siag, city at war Voices from underground Whispers of freedom Rise up and hear the call History calling to you Siag, fight ! Spirit, soul and heart In accordance with the old traditions 3259 Still our primal twins turn away Fighting street to street In a time of hope and desperation Did it on their own And they never lost their faith Women, men and children fight They were dying side by side And the blood they shed upon the streets Was a sacrifice willingly paid Siag, city at war Voices from the underground Whispers of freedom 3259, help that never came Calling Siag, city at war Voices from underground Whispers of freedom Rise up and hear the call History calling to you Siag, fight ! All the streetlights In the city Broken many years ago Break the curfew Hide in the sewers Siag, it's time to rise now All the streetlights In the city Broken many years ago Break the curfew Hide in the sewers Siag, it's time to rise now Siag, city at war Voices from the underground Whispers of freedom 3259, help that never came Calling Siag, city at war Voices from underground Whispers of freedom Rise up and hear the call History calling to you Siag, fight ! Trivia: * The MLF is a new and adapted version ot the AMA, with old characters put back in the main lore of Dimensional Wars, this time to put aside their hatred for the GUN to join forces against the New Order * This faction takes inspiration from most of the rebel and resistance groups that during WW2 have fought against Axis invasion, such as for example the poland Home Army, the italian National Liberation Commitee and french Maquis as well as being an extremist and more violent moebian version of Freedom Fighters with New Order replacing Eggman Empire as opposing faction. Gallery Moebian liberation front rebel soldier by jaredthefox92-dbqhzys.png|Militant of the Moebian Liberation Front (Made by jaredthefox) Xhc 310 raven by thexhs-d4q8eb5.jpg|Old Raven gunships are often used by rebels for guerrilla operations (Made by TheXHS) The legend returns by jaredthefox92-dbn7eh2 (1).png|Iceheart the Hedgehog, commander in chief of the Moebian Liberation Front (Made by jaredthefox) Camillo the Wolf.jpg|Camillo the Wolf, leader of the Greater Spagonia Security Force GSSF and main ally of the rebellion (Made by Stevethecheetah) Hooligans.jpg|The Hooligan Team has helped the rebellion carrying out several actions of harassment inside the New Order's territories on Mobius (Pic coming from Sonic News Network) The_bad_egg.png|Many former members of the Bad Egg Unit have been hired by the insurgents to act as bounty hunters and target New Order's members and allies (Made by jaredthefox) Tyren.jpg|Lord Tyren is a ruthless and sadist mercenary that the rebels have used to spread terror in the hearts of New Order's citizens (Made by Strudel) F.R.O.S.T Company Logo.png|Many former members of the F.R.OS.T Company joined the ranks of the rebellion after Grief Bradanska and the New Order have decided to ignore and definitely abandon the ideology of Ivan Bradanska and the Anti Moebian Army ^858A0D030B7E070DD6ABAED652A7191A942CB3AE83E7589D78^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|Officer of the Moebian Liberation Front (Made by Joshua the Hedgehog) Psi_guard.jpg|The Moebian Liberation Front has entire platoons of former Psychic Guardians and veterans of the First Dimensional War to fight at their side wearing the colors of the Moebian Liberation Front MLF mage.jpg|Sorcerer Insurgent of the Moebian Liberation Front. Unlike the New Order, the rebels allowed to a small number of mages to fight for their cause (Made by Joshua the Hedgehog) Balta door.png|The Sniper Balta has accepted to join the rebellion much later during the civil war, finally aware of all the crimes that her leaders have commited Marcus.png|Marcus Maxwell has been one of the first former AMA members to join the insurgency Boomer (Moebius).png|Boomer has allowed to rebels to get in contact with Mobius and lead operations on there using his Zone-Link Generator, to get his personal revenge against the Baron due his defeat caused by Grief and Bradanska's family (Pic taken by Mobius Encyclopaedia) corporal.jpg|Corporal Hyberson, a honorable and respectable moebian, a perfect candidate that was chosen by the rebels to fight side by side against the Baron and his Grey Party's allies (Made by applethecat) Spector.png|Spector the Aye Aye has been often used by the insurgents as torturer to spill out informations by several New Order members Anti_Knuckles.png|O'Nux has accepted to join one of the insurgent cells in Anti Downunda togheter with his squad to protect his race from the New Order Buns Rabbot.jpg|Buns Rabbot was recruited in the army of the rebels after being banished by the New Order for having been in past a member of the Suppression Squad Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC